Scroll compressors configured to prevent a movable scroll from separating from a fixed scroll due to a pressure of a refrigerant gas that is generated at the time of compression of the refrigerant gas, by applying a pushing force toward the fixed scroll to the movable scroll have been known.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H08-121366 discloses an example scroll compressor of this type, in which a communication path for connecting the compression chamber and a back pressure space together is formed in the end plate of the movable scroll, to introduce a refrigerant gas in the process of being compressed into the back pressure space on the back side of the movable scroll through the communication path. This scroll compressor is configured such that the back pressure is applied to the movable scroll, thereby pushing the movable scroll to the fixed scroll.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. S61-98987 and H03-111687 disclose other example scroll compressors in which the refrigerant gas in the process of being compressed is introduced into the back pressure space of the movable scroll. These scroll compressors are configured to have, in the back side portion of the fixed scroll, a space into which the refrigerant gas in the process of being compressed is introduced, and connect the space with the back pressure space of the movable scroll, thereby applying the back pressure to the movable scroll and pushing the movable scroll to the fixed scroll.